


V.M.A.

by WritingStruggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry, crack kinda, from the first 5 characters you could see where this is going, i leave it to your imagination, mom squad assemble, no relationships sorry, volleyball dads, volleyball moms, when i got this idea i laughed out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStruggles/pseuds/WritingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the famous mothers of volleyball teams.<br/>But what if they were actually aware of the concept of them being mothers?<br/>What if they had meetings to discuss their children and how to take care of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	V.M.A.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.  
> I have no regrets though.  
> I hope it's not too ooc and if it is, please leave a comment!  
> Enjoy!

"I officially declare the monthly mom meeting started!" a loud declaration was made by Karasuno's setter, Sugawara Koushi a.k.a. the Volleyball Mother Alliance’s head. VMA in short.  


Suga stood at the head of the table, serious face looking at his colleagues.  


On a seat next to him sat Iwaizumi of Aoba Josai.  


On his other side, Yaku of Nekoma.  


Next to Iwaizumi, Moniwa of Datekou.  


And last but not least, Akaashi of Fukurodani, who took the last vacant seat next to Yaku.  


"Akaashi this is your first meeting with the VMA. If you have any questions just raise your hand, ok?" Sugawara told him with an encouraging smile. Both Yaku and Moniwa mirrored the smile at him. Iwaizumi just nodded.  


Akaashi was the newest member of the VMA and also the youngest. He felt a bit unsure of why he had to be here with the other third-years.  


So he raised his hand, not wanting to interrupt the third-years later, when the discussion starts.  


"What is it, Akaashi? What do you want to know?" Suga asked.  


"What exactly is 'Mother Alliance' supposed to do? And why 'Mother'?" Akaashi questioned the silver-haired guy, confused.  


Sugawara laughed at the weirded-out look Akaashi had on his face.  


"The Mother Alliance was established by me and Yaku after Karasuno and Nekoma's practise match, when we got this wild horde of first- and second-years mixed together. Moniwa and Iwaizumi joined soon after." Sugawara explained, gesturing at each person sitting at the table.  


"Here we share our stories about the first- and second-years. About their rises and falls and about what we should do in-order to comfort them and help them improve."  


"It's helpful to share tips with each other!" Yaku agreed enthusiastically. "Suga's advice on how to make Tora cheer up after Shimizu-san's departure really helped me. He would have mopped around the court for the rest of the month otherwise."  


"I've got this situation every time Shimizu is absent. I have it doubled though." Suga laughed.  


"I see." Akaashi said, now understanding the weird line-up. The second-year was indeed the caretaker of Fukurodani, so that must've been the reason for them to invite him here.  


"But what about the 'Mother' part? Can't we just be 'The caretakers' or something?"  


Iwaizumi sighed at his words.  


"If only you know how much I've asked this question." the ace rested his chin on his hand, exhausted expression on his face.  


"We are 'Mothers'," Moniwa started explaining after shooting Iwaizumi a glance. "because the situations we face most of the times can't be called duties of a simple caretaker. Remember when we had to drag the first-years out of a fight, Iwaizumi?"  


"Like I could forget. I had Kindaichi almost crying on me for the rest of the day. Not talking about the comments from Kunimi, the cocky brat." Iwaizumi scowled at the memory.  


Moniwa laughed, patting the ace's shoulder.  


Akaashi nodded then.  


"I see." he said again. "So that's what this was about. I was quite surprised at the letter I received from you, Sugawara-san." he told the leader of the Alliance.  


"It was an obvious thing to do from my side. You are a single mother, like Moniwa here." Akaashi glanced at the said guy, who in return waved at him.  


"Single? As in what?" the second-year asked.  


"Well, we all have some kind of support on our teams." Yaku explained. "Mine is Kuroo. He isn't super reliable, but he at least won't let them get killed. He is a pervert too. I had to give Lev ‘the talk’. I never seen him so terrified." He sighed.  


"I have Daichi." Suga said. "He is a good parent, but there are moments that his patience won't withstand, I'm afraid."  


"In my team there's Oikawa. The team sees how stupid he is, so they have an example on how they shouldn't act, if they don't me to whoop their ass. Never had to, thanks to that trashcan of a captain." Iwaizumi said. He had a small smile on his face.  


Akaashi thought about it. He really didn’t get help with managing his teammates. The team does help him with their captain, who is the biggest baby out of all of them, but otherwise he was on his own.  


"I don't have it as hard as you do, though. My teammates aren't as wild as Karasuno and Nekoma's. No offence." he added, glancing at Sugawara and Yaku, who waved him off, simultaneously saying 'none taken'.  


"The only problem child I have is Bokuto-san, and I'm used to him and his antics."  


"You are still a mother, Akaashi. I saw you being very helpful and kind to your underclassmen at the training camp. Adding it up to your ability to handle Fukurodani's ace makes you a perfect mom!" Yaku insisted.  


"Alright, then." Akaashi agreed reluctantly.  


No matter how weird it sounded, Akaashi was a bit happy being called a good mom.  


"Now, the questions are over?"  


Akaashi nodded in confirmation.  


"Now let's discuss! Iwaizumi, you are up. Anything new happened at Aoba Josai?"  


"Hanamaki and Matsukawa seemed to have found a hobby of scaring the first years. From locking them in dark closets to smearing their faces in red face paint, they I don't really have a problem with their childish games, but lately Kindaichi can't seem to focus on the practise. He looks on edge all the time now. And that Shittykawa doesn't help the situation much, yelling at Kindaichi if he messes up, making the poor guy even more anxious."  


"I had a thing like that happen once." Moniwa spoke up. "First you have to..." he went into a long explanation on how to help Kindaichi overcome his anxiety.

And so, one after one, they discussed the latest problems their teammates had. They laughed quite a bit, chatted on other topics.  


They asked Akaashi question about how he handles the infamous wild owl a.k.a. Bokuto.  


"Compliment him and agree with him on everything if he is in a bad mood. If he gets depressed, ignore him. He'll get better on his own." The others looked impressed at the a bit harsh, but smart way to discipline his captain. Iwaizumi said that he will try that on Oikawa.  


Yaku talked about how Kenma became a bit more social after becoming friends with Hinata and how grateful he was to Suga for the ginger decoy. Suga just laughed, saying that Hinata could become friends with a pen, if he wanted to.  


Moniwa told them about how he managed to make Aone apologize to a teacher, who he accidentally pushed in the hallway. Sugawara asked if Aone did it on purpose.  


"Of course not! He'd never do that on purpose. He's just so huge; he was probably hurrying somewhere and didn't notice her. But she just went and assumed that if he has a scary face, then he must be a bad guy." the third-year huffed, upset on his underclassman’s behalf.  


"Then why couldn't he just apologize? Why did you have to make him?" Akaashi asked.  
Suga smiled. He was happy that Akaashi, who seemed so quiet, was participating in the discussion.  


"He is quite a shy guy, you see. The teacher started at yelling him and he got flustered and just stood there, until I found him and solved the problem."  


"Nice receive, Moniwa." Iwaizumi commented.  


"My Kenma is shy too, so I know how hard it is to make them open up." Yaku nodded understandingly at Moniwa.  


And so the discussion continued for the rest of the afternoon.

But there was another meeting behind the door of the room, where the VMA sat.  


"Stop pushing, dammit!"  


"Ouch! Who the hell stepped on my leg?!"  


"Shh, all of you! They'll hear us."  


"You say it, Sawamura!"  


Four captains stood outside the room, glued to the door, eavesdropping.  


"Akaashi got joined this group, huh. What was it called again?" Bokuto asked. He was on his knees pressing his ear against a small hole between the door and the wall.  


"'Volleyball Mother Alliance'!" the other three hissed.  


"You asked that billion times now. Are you DEAF?" the man at his left sneered.  


"When you came here, you weren't much different, Oikawa." commented the guy who stood above him.  


"Shut it, Sawamura." came Oikawa's smart comeback.  


"Yeah, Sawamura. You shouldn't mock the Grand King!" a mock horrified voice exclaimed next to Daichi. The voice then let out a yelp.  


"Kuroo!" Daichi hissed.  


"The Grand Piece of Shit kicked me!"  


"Did you just kick my bro?! You wanna go?!"  


"Bokuto, quite."  


"No, thanks I don't like fighting with people inferior to me."  


"What did you say?!"  


And at the moment the door they've all been leaning on opened, sending them tumbling forward.  


Groaning, they tried untangling from each other.  


Oikawa let out a yell, hair stuck on Bokuto's jacket zipper. Daichi was half on top of Oikawa, hands clutching his forehead. Kuroo was pushing Bokuto's hair out of his face, arm stuck under the said person.  


"You know," a voice spoke carefully above them. "Looking at them, I'm kind of glad I don't have a dad on my team."  


The rest of the moms that were standing over their dads nodded.  


"Yeah..." they sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be lying if I said I was sorry.  
> Lots of people talk about it, but I never saw people actually write it. So yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> hinabaelovesu.tumblr.com


End file.
